Dents
by Leenemans
Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love, or was he? Story about Ide's past life. Matsuda and Aizawa try to make him talk. Story will be moved to my new account later. Matsuda/Aizawa/Ide friendship, and OMG! Ide is straight, that's a first, IdexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dents**

**Disclaimer: all characters of Death note not owned by me, but by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata :3**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love, or was he?**

**A/N: if you are lazy, then start reading the next chapteh, this is not exactly written by me, it's just the last chapter of death note xD but starting the next chapter, it's MY STORY, be prepared :3**

* * *

January 28th, 2011

Cars were passing by while honking at each other, teenagers were just out of school and were yelling something about going to a party. Hideki Ide and his colleague Touta Matsuda were starring at those teenagers and cars with a straight face.

"there are still those who believe that Kira is only taking a rest" Ide said while some middle-aged men on motorbikes passed by, "but the world is back to the way it used to be before Kira appeared, isn't it?"

Matsuda didn't react, his face still straight, unmoved.

"It's about time you pulled yourself together, Matsuda"

After a moment of thinking, Matsuda said "I know what you mean, but I still can't help wondering every now and again if we made the right choice"

"Of course we made the right choice!" Ide blurted out, "If not, it would mean that everything we did was in vain"

"I know that, but still…"

* * *

Suichi Aizawa was sitting in his office at the National Police Agence, or NPA for short, when his phone rang.

"Watari here. I have a call from L, may I put him trough to you?" Since Near became the new L, Wammy took over Watari's job, but they kept the original names.

"sure, go ahead" Aizawa answered

Watari connected Aizawa with L and L spoke "Mr. Aizawa, I'm sorry for this unexpected call, but a crime syndicate, which I have been personally following for the past six months, will hold a drug deal in Japan. Could you help me catch them in the act?"

* * *

Ide's cellphone rang, and he answered it with his usual "Hideki Ide speaking"

"ah, Aizawa… a large drug deal on January 31st at the yellow box warehouse?" Ide nodded, Matsuda looked up.

"where did you get that information?... L…" he sighed, and looked at Matsuda, "okay, I got you" and with that, the conversation was finished.

"It's a syndicate that L's been following for the past six months, so there's a meeting at nine tonight with L" Ide said to Matsuda.

"L… the yellow box warehouse…" Matsuda muttered "It's been exactly a year to the day since that incident, and now this. Maybe it's fate"

"Maybe…"

"So L's going to be leading this one, huh?" Matsuda sighed, "I don't feel up to it…"

"Matsuda" Ide commented.

"Think about it, Near definitely killed Mikami."

"Not that again… that theory of yours is not 'definite'" Ide answered.

"Oh no, I'm sure that I've got this right" Matsuda defended himself, "look… Mikami went crazy in jail ten days after that incident, and died. A year ago, the notebook that Mikami brought with him, happened to be a fake…"

"… so it means that Near had Gevanni switch it, and he had the real notebook with him." He stated, "So I'm sure he must have written something like 'Teru Mikami brings the notebook down to the yellow box warehouse at 1.30PM, January 28th, 2010, with no doubts about the notebook being real, nor testing it to find out if it is so, and goes crazy ten days later and dies"

Ide was still listening carefully, although he heard the story a thousand times before, when Matsuda continued "Near knew that Mikami was a sharp thinker, and he must have assumed that Light told Mikami to test the notebook before coming… so he must have written that in the notebook to stop that from happening. That way, the notebook wouldn't be found out to be a fake, and he also was able to restrict all of Mikami's moves."

"Well, even if that theory is true…" Ide said thinking "…the notebook doesn't exist anymore. So there's no proof."

"Don't you get it?!" Matsuda snapped "that's the very proof of his theory."

He sighed and continued his story "The moment Near found out that the 13-day rule and the rule about everyone dying if the notebook is burnt weren't true, he burned both notebooks on the spot. He was destroying the evidence that he wrote Mikami's name. I'd be too scared to even burn that thing…"

"Whether Mikami was being controlled or not," Ide added, "Light wasn't in a situation where he could get in contact with him, but he may have known if Mikami was being controlled."

Matsuda starred at Ide and said "I know that he was being controlled."

"The only thing that I can say for sure right now is that just like Near said, that notebook…is the worst murder weapon in the history of mankind."

"But Ide," Matsuda said in doubt, "I have a feeling that Near already had an idea that the notebook, which Mikami was walking around with, was a fake when he switced the pages in it"

Ide looked up, "Huh? That's a new one"

"This is how it goes – Near knew that Lidner and Mello were connected, so he had Lidner pass the information he wanted to Mello. That way, he assumed that Mello would make some kind of move." His face was now looking a little sad.

"Once Mello made his move, he'd be able to find out for sure if the notebook was real or not. Even if Mello didn't go that far, Near would be able to get some useful attention"

Some moments of silence fell when Ide spoke up "That's just your imagination. Think about it, Near's the only one who suggested meeting on January 28th in the first place."

"That's why Mello made his move then, to beat Near." Matsuda continued, "And if Mello didn't make his move, or if nothing happened even after Mello made his move… "Sorry, let's call the 28th off" sounds like something Near would say, don't you think?"

"Matsuda, you're thinking about this too much…" Ide vaguely answered "… actually, that's not even speculation"

"Not speculation?" Matsuda asked.

"It's you wish"

Matsuda looked up "Wish?"

"That's right, a wish", Ide said while looking away, "Light may have been Kira… but you were fond of Light, weren't you?"

"My wish…" Matsuda said looking down "…maybe you're right"

You could see the building where Aizawa and Mogi were coming closer into sight.

"As I said before, I've got no doubt that we did the right thing…" Ide sais walking closer to the building.

"How can you be so sure about it, Ide?"

Ide's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry, I know that it's completely twisted of me to compare the Kira society and the current society, but—"

"No," Ide interrupted, "I personally think that you're not twisted at all, and I can't clearly say that Near is righteous. The only reason I say that we did the right thing is because if Near had lost there…"

A moment of silence fell before Ide finished his sentence, "…we'd all be death by now…that's all"

"if you put it that way, I guess you're right." Matsuda laughed sheepishly

They entered the building were Mogi, Aizawa and Yamamoto were.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mogi and Yamamoto said in stereo while Aizawa just starred at them.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Can you attend these meetings now? I guess you're moving up" Matsuda said thumbs up. "Once this case is over, let's go drinking again, Yamamoto"

"Huh? Again… not again, Matsuda" he replied.

Suddenly, the big screen behind Aizawa's desk came to life and a big black 'L' with a white background appeared.

"It's L, looks like everybody's here" a voice said, Near's voice, "Well then, I'd like to tell you the details of this case."

"Sure, sure, go ahead" Matsuda said in a singsong voice.

Ide slapped him on the back and said "Matsuda, Get serious"

* * *

**I KNOW it's just the last chapter of death note and I KNOW that they should be driving in a car to the office, I just forgot to go in the car xD, but starting next chaptah is my story XD forgive meh XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**title: Dents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of death note until some buys me the copyrights, HINTHINT xD**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love, or was he?**

**A/N: Starting from this chapter, it's my story (last chapter was just stolen XD) and I'm dutch, so forgive me for my stupid mistakes...**

* * *

January 31st, 2011, Yellow box warehouse.

A black car stopped before the entrance, a man came out of the car, wearing a suit and sunglasses, carrying a suitcase.

The task force had been placing bugs the day before so they could intervene when the moment was right.

Ide and Matsuda were sitting in a car about 100 meters from the yellow box warehouse, and Mogi and Aizawa were also in a car, on the opposite direction from Ide and Matsuda.

They could hear the door of the building open through the speakers that were connected with the bugs in their cars.

Footsteps entered the building, in the direction of someone who seemed to be there for some time already.

"you're late" said a voice with a strong foreign accent.

"I'm here now, so shut up" a second voice said, his accent flawless.

"Do you have it?" the foreigner asked

"Yes, you have the money?"

"Indeed"

Footsteps could be heard again.

"Now!" Aizawa commanded through his speaker.

The cars started moving towards the building, the four armed men got out of the car, guns in their hands.

"Freeze!" Mogi yelled when they stormed into the building.

The two men, faces shocked, recovered quick from the surprise and pulled out their own guns. They were prepared … for anything. But so were the police agents…

Matsuda shot. Just a warning shot. In the air.

Not as soft-hearted as Matsuda is, the foreign man shot him right in the rose. His heart.

But as said before, they were prepared. Matsuda fell on his back, but crawled back up almost immediately. Yes, a bullet proof jacket.

Aizawa, Mogi and Ide didn't hesitate, shooting the criminals in their legs, so they couldn't walk, and in their arms, so that they couldn't shoot back at them.

Moments later, you could hear the sirens of the ambulance and the police cars coming closer.

When the police arrived, the two men in the suits were lying handcuffed on the floor, looking angry… and pale from the blood loss.

They were taken to the hospital to heal, they would be justiced for their crimes later. The drugs were confisticated and then burned (in a safe way, of course).

"I knew that I couldn't be hurt by a bullet because of the jacket," Matsuda said to Ide, 'but I was still scared to death."

"then thank god that we were prepared, huh?" Ide smiled

"yes" Matsuda laughed.

"Ide, Matsuda" Aizawa called "L asked us to write a report about this case, so we'll be gathering in my office tomorrow first thing"

"understood"

* * *

February 1st, 2011, NPA building

" So the foreign guy is actually just the communicator of the syndicate? I thought he was the brain behind everything…he looked really professional."

"Don't judge on looks, Matsuda" Ide commented.

"Okay, now let's continue" Aizawa said, "We have to write down their whole plan…" he was now tapping his pen on his chin.

"ugh, why can't we just tell Near what we did, he already knows everything, he was following all their steps for the past six months". Matsuda complained.

"That are the orders we got, and we have to follow them all" Mogi said.

"Enough chitchat already" Aizawa snapped "Now, the drugdealer was trading twenty pounds of cocaine for 1 million dollars, that's what we heard from Near and also found in the two suitcases they were carrying" (A/N: I don't know anything about drugs, so I have no idea if it was an expensive or a cheap deal xD)

"The dealer, named Tsatsuki Fujita, original from Japan, was already arrested four times for dealing, but later freed because of the lack of evidence" Mogi continued "the buyer, named Herman Sweisse, German by birth, by later moved to Poland, has been in jail for five years, he stabbed his wife and they are now divorced"

"well, duh" Matsuda commented

Aizawa ignored Matsuda's comment en continued "They were connected to each other by email, so Near quick by a little research"

"Why did he research them in the first place?" Ide wondered.

"Someone saw them dealing small amounts of cocaine on the street and called the police, but there wasn't enough evidence to arrest them on the spot…"

"And how did Near know that they would hold a drug deal here?" Matsuda questioned

"He hacked in their email, Matsuda" Mogi answered

"Sorry, stupid question"

The door creaked open and Yamamoto entered the office, holding something in his hands.

"I brought coffee" he smiled.

"Yamamoto" Matsuda exclaimed "I promised you we would go drinking after this case was closed, remember?"

"uh… yes" He hesitated, not really remembering it.

"So, let's go tonight' Matsuda cheered."

"I'm not sure if that's—"

"oh, come on, it'll be fun" Matsuda interrupted "right, guys?"

"Well, it's been a long day" Aizawa said thinking.

Ide and Mogi nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" Matsuda squealed

* * *

February 1st, 2011, at a bar in Tokyo

There was playing some slow music on the background, people were dancing on the dance floor. The place was crowded, but not too crowded, as it should be to be enjoyable.

Ide and Aizawa were drinking at the bar, Yamamoto and Mogi were sitting at a table talking about the past case, and Matsuda was making fun of himself at the dancefloor.

"How's it going with your wife?" Ide asked Aizawa to break the silence, "I haven't seen her for some time"

Due to the fact that they were the same age, they have been in police school together and became good friends.

"She's been really good actually, since Maki started doing to school, she's been able to get some rest" He answered with a smile on his face (A/N: you see Aizawa's wife and his two children once in the series, the eldest child is named Yumi, and I made the baby a girl and named her Maki xD)

"I'm glad to hear that you guys are happy" Ide smiled back.

Matsuda, out of breath, came sitting next to Ide and ordered a drink.

"Damn, this place is awesome," Matsuda exclaimed, "what were you talking about?"

"Aizawa's life as a husband" Ide replied.

"Cool," Matsuda said, "And by the way, how's it going with your love life these days?"

Ide looked up at the question "Not that much…really"

"Aww, come on, tell us" he smiled

"…"

"Come on Ide, you already told us you've been in love before, and you know all about us" Aizawa manipulated

_Flashback_

"_I'm going outside for a while" Light exclaimed while putting his jacket and left the room_

"…_Light seems really tired these past few days." Ide commented_

_Matsuda looked at the door that just closed behind Light, as id he could see through it "Really? I think he looks fine as always."_

"_But he's been going to get some fresh air every day for the past few days, and he's the one who told us not to go out if we didn't have to, you know?"_

"_Come on, don't be stupid" Matsuda teased, "He's going outside to see MisaMisa. Haven't you ever been in love, Ide?"_

"_Don't call me stupid, of course I've been in love before!" Ide suddenly yelled._

"_eh, umm… sorry" Matsuda apologized, stepping back from him._

"_But…well, it wasn't much of a romance…"_

"…"

_End Flashback_

"Not now!" Ide snapped.

"Why won't you tell us?" Matsuda asked, his voice low. Ide didn't snap unless he was serious. Aizawa understood that too.

Ide sipped from the drink he ordered earlier that evening and said "Because I want to forget all about it…" in a very low voice, almost a whisper, looking down at his drink.

Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other, meaning 'don't ask any further'. They didn't know Ide had any scars on his heart…

'I really thought he was just unlucky' Matsuda thought.

Maybe they would find out later…

* * *

**oh em gee, my first story with drama :O, R&R pwease :3 flames accepted :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Death note characters not owned by me D:**

**Summary: Matsuda always teased Ide about how unlucky in love he was, but maybe he just didn't want to be loved?...**

**A/N: it's my first (descent) fanfiction, and I have an excuse for grammar mistakes: I'm dutch xD Flames accepted xD**

* * *

February 2nd, 2011, NPA building, 8.00 AM

"Ugh…my head hurts like hell" Matsuda exclaimed, sitting at his desk, "Maybe I should cut down the drinking a bit next time"

"It's not the amount of alcohol that gave you the hangover" Aizawa answered Matsuda's statement, "You just can't hold your liquor"

"Maybe I should've stayed home," he said, ignoring Aizawa's comment, "it's still so early, and I don't remember what time and how I got home, too"

At that moment, Ide entered the room, with a pile of papers in his hands, just on time to hear Matsuda's statement about his memory loss.

Ide looked at Aizawa and they both started laughing.

"What? What? Did I do something?" Matsuda asked, panicking a little.

"Ask Yamamoto" Ide replied, when Yamamoto walked in.

"Yamamoto, what did I do last night, they won't tell me" he whined.

"hmm… let's just say your sexual interest had swings…"

"What?"

"Yeah, you were all over Yamamoto" Ide said, still laughing.

With that said, Yamamoto subtly walked to the opposite direction of the room.

"You were all saying stuff like: 'You, my man, are my one and only. Why couldn't I see it earlier'. And an hour or so later, you passed out, so we dragged you home" Aizawa added.

Matsuda, ready to crawl somewhere under a rock, apologized multiple times to Yamamoto, saying he didn't know what he was thinking. Of course Yamamoto already knew that, he wasn't that stupid.

"How come you and Ide don't have a hangover?" Matsuda asked Aizawa.

"Because, one, we can hold our liquor, and two, we didn't drink as much as you did." He answered.

With that, the conversation was finished and they went back to their work.

* * *

February 3rd, 2011, Matsuda's home, evening

"want something?" Matsuda asked Aizawa

"Sure, anything's fine"

Matsuda went to the kitchen and came back an moment later with two drinks in his hands.

"I see you stepped back from the alcohol?" Aizawa said when he noticed what Matsuda brought was coffee.

"Yeah," Matsuda replied smiling, 'I decided I would cut it down as much as I can, after last time"

Aizawa smiled back, "Yeah, that would be a good idea"

"and about that evening," He added, taking a sip from his coffee, "Do you remember the part when we tried to get Ide talk about his past love life?"

"Yeah," Matsuda said "it was just ten seconds or so, but he really seemed down there. And I was just joking"

"Me too, and did you notice? Every time we tease him or ask anything, he throws a fit or leads the conversation somewhere else. How could I not notice that before? I've known him for years."

"Where did you actually meet him?"

"Police school, but I had another job before going to police school, just like Ide and we were the eldest pupils in class" Aizawa replied.

"another job?..." Matsuda asked

"Yes, believe it or not, but I was an accountant" He said "But I have no idea of what Ide did before police school"

"You actually don't really know a lot about him, don't you?"

"Now that you mention it, I actually don't. He talks a lot, but not about his past," Aizawa said thinking, "especially not his love life"

"With me neither…"

* * *

February 4th, 2011, Ide's home, after work

Ide was reading a book he bought the week before, reading is his passion that will never quit, when his bell rang. He put down his book and walked to his door to open it. Once the door was opened, he saw Matsuda standing on his doorstep.

"What brings you here?" He asked

"I was bored so I thought I'd pay that good old Ide a visit" Matsuda answered, entering the hallway.

"O…kay" Ide said, finding Matsuda a little strange and suspicious today.

"Wow," Matsuda exclaimed, "Your place is nice. I've never been here before"

"Did you expect me to live like a hobo?" Ide cocked his eyebrow.

"Of course I did" Matsuda said sarcastically.

"oh well, make yourself at home then" Ide grinned

Matsuda smiled and took seat on the couch while Ide went to his kitchen. Matsuda noticed that there were a lot of photographs on the furniture. But one photograph caught his attention:

a younger Ide and a young woman, smiling at the camera, Ide's smile was a lot different from how his smile is now. The woman was holding onto Ide's arm tightly with both hands.

Ide came back and sat on the loveseat in front of Matsuda.

"So what's up?" Ide asked, "aren't you tired from work?"

"Ide, you know I'm always overflowing with energy. Nothing can stop me" Matsuda said, trying to sound heroic.

"That," Ide said, "I noticed"

"Look, Ide…" Matsuda said, his face now serious, "You're my friend, right?"

"I might hope so"

"And friends can tell each other anything"

"Yes, Matsuda, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I've been wondering…" Matsuda answered "If you are happy"

"Of course I am, what triggered that question?" he said

"well…" Matsuda hesitated, "Lately, Aizawa and I have noticed that you seem uncomfortable around us"

"huh?"

"I mean when we are talking about our love life, you know… we, well, especially me, are always teasing you about being a bachelor for so long but—"

"Matsuda," Ide interrupted "You don't have to be sorry. Besides, you are single too"

"Not exactly, there is Sayu, remember? But this isn't about me," Matsuda shook his head. Ide was trying to lead the conversation somewhere else. Too bad Matsuda loves to talk about his soon-to-be-girlfriend Sayu, "Look, I'll go right to the point"

Matsuda pointed to the photograph he'd been studying earlier. "Who is that girl? Is she your ex?" He said, "and I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I just want to know"

"Sort of, but it's all in the past", he answered "but it's not important, Matsuda"

"but…" Matsuda said in a low voice, "you really seemed happy on that picture with her"

Ide looked away, starring out the window. An awkward silence fell which Matsuda spent looking at the picture.

"What's her name?" Matsuda finally asked.

"…Rin" Ide said slowly (A/N: that's my name translated in Japanese xD)

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Matsuda, why are we talking about this?" Ide asked a little angry.

"See? You're doing it again, trying to get the conversation somewhere else, just like just now and other times"

"Look, Matsuda…" Ide sighed "I'm trying to forget all about it. So leave it, please?"

"I just want to be you're friend…" Matsuda said, looking sad

"I'll tell you someday…someday, because you really are my friend, Matsuda" Ide smiled sadly.

* * *

** I first told myself to upload the whole story, but I couldn't resist xD R&R please, If you have any ideas, tell me and maybe I'll use tham :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Death note characters not owned by me D:**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love. Or was he?**

**A/N: I was stuck with this chapter, I know what I want to write, but it was just this part D: those damn writer's block D: and I think that Ide smiles a lot in this fic :o, he smiles twice in the original series xD**

**I'm adding flashbacks now O: memories of Ide :D they are written in Italic.**

February 5th , Ide's home.

Saturday, Ide would normally go out drinking with friends or pay his family a visit, but this time, he felt like just staying home. To finish his book he was reading last time. He heard footsteps in the hallway, not outside, since he lived in an apartment, and the person who made that sound, rang his bell. Like always, Ide stood up and opened the door and just like last time, it was Matsuda who stood on his doorstep.

Only, last time his face was bright en full of energy, now he looked sad, looking down at the ground.

"Ide," he said, still looking down, "can I come in? I want to talk to you"

"Sure, come in" Ide answered, closing the door behind him.

This time Matsuda didn't comment his place but just sat down on the same couch as last time.

"What's wrong, Matsuda?" Ide asked him, handing him a glass with some kind of liquor, yes, Ide owns that.

Matsuda gulped it all down and said "Sayu rejected me."

"what?" Ide said, his face shocked.

"I asked her to go out with me, but she first thought I wasn't serious, so she did… But, now I said that I love her, for real… she told me that she does like me, as a friend. I also didn't knew that she already has a boyfriend, she didn't tell." He said looking at his glass he was holding in his lap, "She thinks I'm way too old, and… every time she sees me, she said, I remind her of Light and her father."

"she gave you the wrong hints, Matsuda" Ide said to him.

"huh?"

"if you ask someone 'go out with me' it doesn't mean nothing. And if she thought you were joking, she doesn't know you then" he replied.

"I probably gave her the wrong hints too…I've never felt like this about a girl" Matsuda whispered, "I don't know what I'll do now, I love her so much… and she probably thinks I'm an idiot now"

"Matsuda," Ide said "Let's go out now, so you can replace your thoughts for a moment, and think about what you want to do later."

Ide stood up and handed Matsuda's coat to him and put on his own, grabbing his keys, wallet and cell phone, ready to go out.

"Do you want me to call Aizawa to come with us?" Ide asked

"No… just you is fine" Matsuda answered, thinking

They went to the same bar as last time, ordered the same drinks, and sat on the same stools. Last time, the mood was pretty happy, Matsuda dancing on the dance floor and all. Now, Matsuda was just sitting at the bar while Ide tried to make him a little more happy.

"Matsuda, maybe you should try to dance with someone" Ide said, smiling sadly, "Try to think about something else, it works"

"How do you know?" Matsuda asked, not really wanting to do anything.

"We've all been there… come on, go." Ide pulled his arm to push him of his stool, and pushed him in the direction of the dance floor.

This time Matsuda didn't argue and just went dancing, with some random girl, and a slow dance.

Ide watched him for a second, making sure he wasn't coming back, and then turned his attention back to his drink, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"_Hideki!" a girl—no, young woman, called his name, and he turned around, seeing her smile brightly at him__. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly._

"_Heh, I missed you too, Rin" Ide said, smiling at her._

"_Let's go out, get an ice cream. It's finally vacation! Let's go on a holiday together, go to dance clubs, karaoke bars an—"_

"_Woah, honey, we have all the time now, slow down"_

_She let go off him, grabbed his hand and they both walked away, getting an ice cream._

"Hey, were you listening?" a voice said, waking him up from his trail of thought.

"What?" Ide said, looking at the person who said that.

"I asked if you want another drink, my treat, to say thank you" Matsuda said, smiling brightly, "I feel a lot better now"

"Ah, that's okay, you've helped me a lot of times before, Matsuda" Ide answered him.

"Now, Ide, Let's go to a strip club" Matsuda said suddenly, his face abnormal cheerful.

"Matsuda," Ide sighed "are you drunk again?"

"Me? Drunk? Never!" He laughed, as if Ide was the idiot there.

"Ugh, come on, I'll take you home"

He grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out, while Matsuda waved to everyone, even if he didn't know him.

"Luckily tomorrow is Sunday" Ide said to himself

"_Rin, what do you want for your birthday next week?" Ide asked her_

"_Nothing, I have you, don't I?" Rin answered, looking up at him and cuddling his arm a little more._

_Ide smiled at her, knowing he was going to buy her something anyway, he couldn't resist._

February 6th, Ide's home.

Ide woke up very early that day, asking himself why he dreamt about her that night, he didn't dream about her for a long time now. So why now again?

Remembering the night before, with Matsuda at the bar, he decided to go at his house later that day, to check on him.

His cell phone rang, when he answered it, it was Aizawa's voice he heard.

"Near just called me to tell me that starting next Monday, so the 14th, a new employee will come work with us." Aizawa told him "Which I personally think is good, because there was way too muck work for just the five of us, and Yamamoto isn't always there"

"Yes, that will be great help for us…" Ide said, "Have you called Matsuda already?"

"Yes, but he doesn't answer his phone, he's probably still asleep"

"Probably, But I'm going over at his house later, so I'll tell him then"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Ide stood before Matsuda's door, pushed the bell and seconds later, Matsuda opened the door, his face cheerful, but not as cheerful as always.

"I came to check on you" Ide said clearly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Matsuda smiled, "Sayu called this morning to tell me she wants to talk to me about my confession a little more, so I'm meeting her this afternoon"

"that's great" Ide said, "and do you remember last night? Or is it all a black hole again?"

"Oh, no, no, I remember it this time, and my hangover isn't as bad as last time"

"Aizawa called me earlier to tell me that starting the 14th, a new employee is going to work with us" Ide said, changing the subject.

"really?" Matsuda said surprised "a guy or a girl?"

"He didn't mention that, wait and see"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Death note characters not owned by me D:**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love. Or was he?**

**A/N: woah… this is the first time I have written this long of a story**** (5 chapters so far xD) :O I'm improving :D by the way, I had two possibilities in my mind to tell Ide's story: in pieces, so flashbacks, or in 1 chapter, the whole story. I choose the first one, I hope that is the best XD**

February 7th, 2011, NPA building

It snowed that night, so the streets were covered in a thick blanket of white dust. Aizawa was waiting for everyone at his desk, flipping though some files he received earlier this morning.

The door opened and Matsuda walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, but the traffic is like hell on earth today" He apologized.

"It's alright, I was late myself" Aizawa said, looking up for a second, but then concentrated back on his work.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto walked in, exclaiming something about the traffic, just like Matsuda.

"heh, I'm glad I'm not the last one to arrive" he smiled, hanging his coat on the hat-rack.

With that said, Ide entered the room, doing the same action as Yamamoto with his coat. "I hope the streets will be free of snow. I almost had an accident"

Mogi came in too, carrying five cups of coffee, and handed them to his colleagues, receiving multiple times 'thank you'.

Aizawa stood up and handed out the files he had been working on earlier to everyone.

While the others were flipping through them, Aizawa started to explain what it was all about.

"this time, it's not an order given by Near, but something the whole Japanese police will be working harder on from now on" he said, "since we are living in Tokyo, we will be going directly at the place, to help girls getting out of the prostitution."

"you mean, we are going to a brothel?" Matsuda asked

"exactly, we're going to talk directly at them, to find the reason why they do that. Because it's not their own choice most of the times. For example, when their family has financial problems, one of the family members pushes them to do it."

"when will we start to go?" Ide asked, thinking about all the situations those girls could be in.

"somewhere next week, we will have our employee by then." Aizawa answered.

February 8th, 2011, Matsuda's home

Matsuda asked Ide to come over after work, so he did. But he had no idea what Matsuda wanted to talk about with him, or he just wanted him to come without a reason. You never know with him…

Ide had been there before a few times, but he still wasn't used to be there for some reason. Maybe it was the weird painting on the wall, or because it was because Matsudas's place reminded him of his own. The same style.

"Make yourself at home" Matsuda said, putting of his coat and jacket.

"thank you… so why the sudden invitation?" Ide asked while he sat down on the couch.

"well…" Matsuda said, also sitting down, "I went talking to Sayu yesterday"

"yeah… and? How did it go?"

"She said she's not sure of how she feels, about me, or her boyfriend. But that relation is not really serious she said. She broke up with him, realizing it isn't right to date someone when you don't completely love him."

"so that means you still have a chance" Ide said, not really sure how to react.

"Yes! She want to meet me some more, as friend, to get to know me and then maybe her feeling for me will grow stronger." He smiled

"I have to say that Sayu is a little fickle, don't you think?"

"As I said before, Ide, a woman's heart is very fickle" Matsuda answered, still smiling.

"Yeah, I remember that, but that's been a long time" Ide smiled back

"I'm happy she still wants to be friends with me, some girls break all contact after a confession."

_Her phone rang, and she picked it up. Her face changed from smiling into shock._

"_What? Is there something wrong?" Ide asked her_

"_Arashi just broke up with Haruhi, well, he dumped her" Rin told him_

"_what? How is that possible? They were the perfect couple"_

"_I know, I'm going straight to Haruhi's house." She said, getting up and putting on her jacket and shoes._

"_Good idea, I'm going to Arashi" he said, doing the same actions._

_He started to move in the direction of the door, when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to see Rin starring at him, saying "please, don't be hard on him, he doesn't know what he's doing"_

_She let go, he nodded, and they both went to their friends their houses._

"That's true, I think that's really mean. It makes it even worse" Ide answered

"Has someone done that to you, Ide?" Matsuda asked, looking up, surprised.

"huh? No, not exactly." He said, also looking surprised.

"not…exactly?" Matsuda wanted to know what Ide's past relationships were like. Matsuda was curious by nature. "what were your past relationships like?"

"I guess… they went well, I had a few girlfriends in college, but nothing too serious. And one serious relationship…" Ide said.

"and that serious one," Matsuda kept asking, "was that with Rin?"

"How do you—never mind" Ide said, a little shocked, he has forgotten Matsuda saw the photograph.

"Ide, do you want to tell me about her?" Matsuda said, changing the subject from Sayu to Rin.

"I don't really _want _to, but if you really want to know," Ide said, looking down "you can ask me what you want."

"Thank you, Ide, if you really don't want to answer, you don't have to…" Matsuda answered.

"that's okay"

"now…ummm… Aizawa told me you both had another job before joining the police. What was yours? I know Aizawa was an accountant"

"I was a banker" he said plainly

"really? You never mentioned it… where did you meet Rin?" Matsuda started with the beginning, he would ask later why they broke up.

"At the office, she was new and I had to teach her the basics." Ide smiled, remembering those times.

"_when you are done with that, you push that button" Ide said, pointing at the button over her shoulder, while she sat down. "and that's it."_

"_really? That easy, I thought it would be more difficult. Thank you very much for helping me out." She smiled brightly at him._

"_you're welcome, call me if you need to know anything else, okay?" He said, collecting the files he had finished with her._

"_All right, I will. See you again sometime" Rin told him, waving while he walked out of the office._

"_Okay, bye" Ide finished, smiling while he walked away. Not seeing her blush heavily._

"heh, an office love. Romantic. How was she like? I mean her character."

"She was really honest, she cried when she was sad, smiled when she was happy. And she was a little hyper, but you get used to that after some time. She was the sweetest…" Ide said, smiling sadly.

"hyper? She's the opposite of you. But they say opposites attract each other. What time it is by the way?"

"umm… it's…" Ide said, taking a glance at his watch, "five minutes before midnight"

"that late? Damn, and we have to work tomorrow." Matsuda said surprised.

"indeed, I guess I'm going home, if you don't mind. You can continue your interrogation another time, okay?" Ide said, standing up.

"Okay, bye. And thank you for being so open to me…"

"no problem…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Death note characters not owned by me D:**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love. Or was he?**

**A/N: the story is getting a plot**** (at least I think xD) :O a new employee, the new case :O, Ide's story (still the main story) :O, Sayu and Matsuda :O **

February 9th, 2011, NPA building

Everyone was working on his own files, there wasn't that much vocal contact as always. Suddenly, Matsuda's cell phone started playing a popular song.

Matsuda looked at the screen of the phone to see who was calling him. His straight face turning into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Hi Sayu, what's up?" he said into the speaker.

Ide looked up from his desk to see how the conversation would end.

Matsuda kept quiet for a moment, listening to what Sayu had to tell him. A few times he would make agreeing noises, or say yes or no. and after a few minutes, he lay the phone down.

Ide was still looking at Matsuda, waiting for him to say something. "Basically, she just called to tell me how her day is…" Matsuda said, reading the look on Ide's face, "But also, that she wants to go out with me tonight, you know the I-want-to-know-you-better-plan"

"That's great" Ide smiled at Matsuda, who smiled back.

February 9th, 2011, Ide's home.

It was already midnight, and Ide was still reading his book. His phone rang, and he asked himself who would be calling him at this hour.

"Hey Ide" as expected, it was Matsuda. He seemed to become even closer friends with Ide lately.

"Matsuda." He said, "why are you calling this late?"

"I just came back from my sorta-date with Sayu" he said

"and?"

"her boyfriend happened to be at the same place as we did, and man, that guy is an ass, I can't believe she fell for someone like that" he said, being angry at that guy.

"what did he do?" Ide asked

"He saw me with Sayu sitting at a table, just talking and he threw a fit, started shouting things like 'get away from my girlfriend, asshole', and you know Sayu, she looks really sweet, but once you get her angry, you won't come alive out of it"

"did she beat him up?"

"No, no, just yelled the crap out of him. It means she really cares about me, if she defends me like that. Then he started to beat the place up, throwing tables out of the window, you know, stuff like that"

"What did you do? You can't let that happen, as a police officer."

"That's what I thought too, so I arrested him. Just one night in jail, to let him calm down. He's messing with the Matsu and the Sayu here." He said, sounding heroic.

"good action, I would've done that too" Ide exclaimed

"I can imagine that" He could hear on Matsuda's voice that he was smiling, "By the way, are you coming over tomorrow after work?"

"All right, couldn't you just ask me that tomorrow"

"Nope, I'm on extra training tomorrow all day"

"Okay, I understand. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye"

February 10th, 2011, on the street, just after work

"Ugh! I'm glad the day is finally over!" Matsuda said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Me too, I really can't wait until next Monday, when the new guy starts" Ide added

Matsuda noticed Ide was carrying a plastic bag and asked "What's in there" while pointing at it.

"a few new books" he said plainly. It was the most normal thing in the world for him. Matsuda hated reading.

They entered Matsuda's apartment, it looked like always, the same weird painting and the same atmosphere.

They took the same seats as last time, and Matsuda got drinks for them.

"I'll get direct at the point," Matsuda said, "I may ask more questions now, right?"

"that's right, go ahead"

"let's see… it's still about Rin, I'm interested in her for some reason… who long did your relationship with her last…"

"…ummm…. About…" Ide said, looking at the ceiling, thinking "seven years"

"wow! That long? I can't believe you never mentioned her before. That long… how old were you then?"

"I think around twenty-one… until I was twenty-eight, it's been a really long time"

"_Ide-san… how old are you actually?" Rin asked, being curious, during lunch break she often spent with her new colleague Ide._

"_twenty-one…why?"_

"_really? I thought you were older, you seem very mature for your age…" she widened her eyes._

"_ummm…thank you?" he said, raising his eyebrow._

"_Heh, see that as a compliment, and I'm twenty myself" she stated._

"_really? I thought you were older" he grinned._

"_touché" she said, smiling._

"that's been a _really _long time" Matsuda grinned.

Ide rolled his eyes at the comment. Sarcasm was Matsuda's second language…

"how did you get together? Was she the first to confess?" he then asked

"No, I was first"

"Really, now that's hard to imagine, tell me" Matsuda said, leaning forward to Ide, hands in firsts on his knees.

"there's nothing to tell, I just told her, straight in her face." Ide answered, staying in the same position.

_They were standing on a bridge, watching the moon and the stars. It was al__ready dark outside and they were out because Ide called her, to come her to that place. The day before, he tried to tell her, but failed miserably._

"_I'm sorry for yesterday…that I came over so suddenly…" Ide stammered "I didn't know what I was doing…"_

_She kept starring at the full moon in the sky, but was listening carefully to what Ide was saying to her._

"_now that I'm here… I'll get directly at the point…" he said, looking at the ground, his eyes not moving an inch from that small stone that lied at his feet._

"_I love you"_

_Her face stood shocked, she turned to face him in one quick movement._

"_I know that, when I tell you this now… that it'll do more evil than good… I know you're already in love with someone else and all…"_

_Another colleague told him that. She was also good friends with him.._

"_what? No." she came closer to him and pulled him a tight hug. "I'm so happy… I love you too, with all my heart"_

_That colleague… was lying to him… and for once in his life, he couldn't care less that someone lied to him. He was too happy to care about that._

"that's really brave, it took me five months of mental preparing to tell Sayu… and she still had to figure out most of it herself" Matsuda said, starring at him with wide eyes. Matsuda didn't know that many details, but he knew that he would never hear them anyway.

And he didn't need to, too…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Death note characters not owned by me D:**

**Summary: Ide has always been unlucky in love. Or was he?**

**A/N: I just noticed, the day that the new employee is coming, is February 14th: valentine's day :O I didn't notice, I just picked out a Monday xD I suck xD**

February 10th, 2011, still at Matsuda's apartment.

It was already after midnight, Matsuda didn't care, he was still coming closer to knowing the most important thing about Ide and Rin: Why did they broke up, after seven years…

Ide on the other hand, was really tired from the day, and wanted to go to bed. They had to get up everyday at 6 o'clock to make it in time at work, which started at seven.

"Matsuda, it's really late and I'm really tired, can I go home? Please?" Ide asked.

"Sure, I'm still full of energy, but I understand." Matsuda said, a little disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Ide said, leaving Matsuda's apartment.

February 11th, 2011, NPA building.

It was Friday, that meant the last day of work that week. Aizawa would go somewhere with his family, like he did most of the weekends since the kira case was closed. Yamamoto happened to have a girlfriend who he would go out with. The same situation for Mogi, who had found himself a fiancée. Matsuda, naturally, would go out with Sayu and jump by at Ide's and other friend's houses…

But Ide, he didn't have a girlfriend… of course, he had some female friends, and he often went out with them. But that was a crowd of people he would go with. But he wasn't looking for a new woman in his life, so he didn't care.

They were preparing a desk and the files for the new case for the new employee, who would arrive Monday. Their office was quite big so there wasn't a problem with the space he or she would take.

"Matsuda, when the new guy comes Monday, I want you to show him everything he or she should know. If you need help, there's always Ide to help you, understood?" Aizawa said to Matsuda.

"Okay"

When the day closed, and Ide was already walking towards his car to go home, Matsuda ran after him and said "Ide, do you want to go drinking with me?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now?"

"umm… that's okay I guess" Ide said, closing the door of his car, and walked away with Matsuda.

They went to the same bar from when they went with Aizawa, Mogi and Yamamoto. They liked it there. He barman took their orders and brought them their drinks.

Matsuda and Ide were talking about some random stuff, after some time, the conversation lead them to Matsuda's favourite subject: Sayu.

"I haven't seen her for two days now, is that long? If feels like it's been ages." Matsuda asked Ide.

"It's not that long, and you're meeting her tomorrow, if I remember that well" Ide said, taking a sip from his drink.

"yeah, that's right. I'm taking her to Aoyama, she once said she liked it there."

"after that, you'll be calling me to report everything, aren't you?" Ide said, knowing what Matsuda's action would be.

"probably…"

There was a song playing on the background, Ide looked up and listened carefully to that song. Matsuda was wondering why that peculiar song would catch his attention.

Ide saw Matsuda starring at him, and already knew what he would ask next, so he answered it without hearing the question.

"That was _our _song, you know, Rin and I. I haven't heard it in ages…"

"how did you know what—never mind, I know I'm that obvious" Matsuda said, looking away for a second.

"You can ask me more questions now, if you want to. That was probably the reason you brought us here."

"I really am obvious… but I do that because you won't tell me anything if I don't ask…" Matsuda leaned forward to him.

"I know, that's just who I am"

"_why won't you tell me anything about yourself, Ide-san?" Rin asked him on their way home, It became a habit of him to walk her home every day._

"_You don't ask me to…" Ide answered_

"_are you the ask-me-or-I-won't-tell-you-anything-type?" she said, giving him a small smile._

"_mhh… yeah, I guess so…"_

"Why do you keep a picture of her, after that a long time?" Matsuda asked

"I don't want to forget her face, if I ever forget, I won't forgive myself. Now there are bad memories and good, and seeing that picture, brings out the good ones."

Bad memories… Matsuda thought that was normal in every relationship, so even with Ide and Rin, so he didn't ask to tell him those…

"why didn't you marry her? I think your relationship was strong enough to handle that…" Matsuda asked, he was now going to the more sensitive questions, which could bring out surprising answers…

"we couldn't, there were a lot of different reasons for that…" he said, looking down.

"what? You mean you actually asked her to marry you?"

"yes, but as I said, we couldn't"

_Ide asked her to come over to his house, when she entered with her own key she got from him, she saw something unusual in his house: there was a vase of big red roses standing in the middle of the table. And Ide only brought her roses for special occasions._

"_Hideki…honey? Where are you?" she asked, looking for him._

_He was standing in the kitchen, when he heard her, he walked up to her en gave her a surprise hug._

"_ah, here you are" she said plainly, turning around. It was so hard to surprise her._

_He smiled at her and dragged her to the salon, in the couch, in front of the table with the roses._

"_what's up with the roses?" she asked him._

"_I have thought about this for a long time, Rin." He said, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "Will you marry me."_

_Her eyes widened at that sentence, they were together for a long time, never fought, but still… it was very out of character for Ide to ask her something so suddenly._

_She clasped her hands over her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks, when she finally said. "I would love to"_

"why couldn't you marry her, if you loved her so much and she did too…" Matsuda asked, getting a little worried about what he would hear next.

"let me put it bluntly, I don't want to talk about that part too much, but… she died before we could even choose a date…" Ide answered his question, hesitating a few seconds whether he should tell Matsuda or not.

"What?" Matsuda's face was shocked, he never expected something like that. She died… was she sick? Did she got into an accident?...

"she was murdered…" Ide said, keeping his gaze into his half-full glass "… that's the reason I joined the police after that, to catch the criminal who did this…"

Murdered…


End file.
